wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Through a Moonlit Window
A Shipfic by Kittyluvver, for Matau99 This fic was a part of Kitty's November ship-writing offer. Notes from the Kitty Well, here it is! The first one of many. I honestly didn't think it'd be more than one page, but nope - this was three pages. XD Anyway, enjoy. '' Through a Moonlit Window Through a moonlit window, a soft breeze whispered through white gossamer curtains, sending them flapping and billowing out like a pair of wings unfurled in flight. A swatch of velvet night was framed between the rippling fabric, a square of inky blackness studded with stars, broken only by the pale glow of a single bright moon. Moonlight, pale and glassy, streamed in through the open window, gilding all that it touched in eerie silver. It illuminated a single room, a door closed and locked. The shaft of light fell on a single bed, standing alone in the middle of the room, and a chaos of twisted white sheets. It lit upon the still, sleeping forms of two dragons, together, their limbs tangled and entwined in a single loving embrace. They slept together, dreamed together, took each breath in perfect harmony through the gentle night. They were lovers, in every true sense of the word. They shared two bodies, but one mind, one heart, one will. They were one. They were NightWings both - one tall and broad, with scales black as ebony but spangled wings of deepest violet. He slept, his breath coming long and shallow, his brow uncharacteristically smooth, his snout lifted in a slight smile of bliss. His amber eyes, if they had been open, would have been wide and warm and bright as molten gold. And softly, quietly, the other stirred. A slender tail twitched lightly beneath rumpled white sheets. Wings that had been folded and relaxed lifted slightly, as if caught by a breeze. And silently, slowly, a head rose from the confusion of pillows. Two eyes blinked open. Two eyes like two silver moons, twin orbs that glimmered brighter than the solitary moon outside the open window. Two eyes with no pupils - two eyes that would have been white, but glistened silver in the moonlight. The sheer gossamer curtains tossed and flapped in the night breeze. Through the window, the moon shone bright and the stars shivered, casting their cold light, breaking the blackness of the night. And yet somehow their light did not touch the scales of purest darkness that emerged as bedsheets were pushed aside, dark as deepest midnight, their dimness stark against the white of the bedsheets. Scales that were so black that they could not be softened by the light of the moon or the stars, scales so dark that they made the night look brighter. The two eyes, luminous in the pooled shadow of the room, turned towards the sleeping figure of the NightWing beside him. And the eyes, though they did not move or shift or even blink, suddenly seemed to fill with a strange, eerie tenderness. White though they might have been, they were a lover’s eyes; eyes filled with passion, fondness, and yearning. “Sleep well, Morrowseer,” Oscillation whispered. ''My love. * before * “Never.” She snarled the word, rolled it through her mouth and spat it out like something foul, something black and venomous. She was beautiful in anger, her scales shimmering like polished gold, her unique diamondback ripple of scales blazing its way from her neck to her tail. A shrewd face, typically so sleek and calculating, was contorted in a scowl of dark fury. The sight of her anger was something terrible to behold as she drew air, regal, untamed, glorious. Her face could have been sculpted of marble - so hard was the expression cast upon her pale golden scales. She was one who wore power like a second skin, drawing it about herself like a cloak to distance herself from the world. The black NightWing gazed at her with something almost like pity in its glistening ivory eyes. “Morrowseer will be mine,” Oscillation repeated. It was not a boast, nor a threat. It was simply a statement of fact, of inevitable truth. Blister snarled again, her body coiled and taut with outrage and hatred. “He loves me,” she declared, the snap of anger and the undertone of threatened violence clear in her strident voice. “He will never be yours. Never.” A fleeting frown of annoyance at this SandWing creased Oscillation’s brow, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. Foolish mortal flesh born - why did she insist on denying the truth? She was powerless to resist it - could she not see that? “I would kill you first,” Blister spat. Her mouth hung open and her lip curled back, revealing a flicking black tongue and sharp white teeth. “You would undoubtedly try,” Oscillation responded conversationally, its ivory eyes betraying nary a flicker even at the threat both spoken and unspoken. “But you could not possibly succeed. Because I have seen your mind, Blister, and you hold no secrets from me. Now I know you better than Morrowseer knows you, better than even you know yourself.” And it framed each word carefully, seeing her doubt, seeing the inner turmoil in her mind as clearly it saw the storm breaking within her black eyes. For it knew her well. It had reached into her mind and, in only a fraction of second, understood all that was Blister the SandWing. All of her history, her thoughts, her emotions, her memories, her life and loves thus far, were laid bare for him to see. And Oscillation knew exactly what to say to break her will. “You are nothing,” it hissed. “Nothing, compared to me. You have and have always been nothing - never first in favor with your mother, always at odds with sisters who would like nothing more than to see your severed head on a pike. You have had to fight tooth and claw for everything you’ve ever had, and more often than not you’ve lost. Why do you continue, Blister?” He saw how her breath hitched, how her eyes clouded, how her stance seemed to sag. And in her mind it read the doubts, the fears, the buried lies that it had stirred up with his words, the beginnings of tears that were pooling in her eyes. And yet she stood, mesmerized by its voice, by the eerie paleness of his eyes, by his mind that was, even then, lulling hers as skillfully as a virtuoso musician playing an instrument. “You are and will always be nothing. He will not love you. He will forget you soon.” Each word rang heavy with truth. Expressionless white eyes met tearstained black ones. And all of a sudden, Blister no longer had the will to fight anymore. The black dragon had stolen it away. She never felt the knife. She never saw Oscillation stab and twist it into the arch of her neck, as it had numbed her pain and dulled her mind and left her empty. She never felt the blood coursing from her vein, she never felt the strength leave her body, the coldness of the ground under her cheek. And her life ended much as it had began - with a rustle and snap, as a chapter ended, a book closed. * now * Through a moonlit window, the quiet breeze stirred the white gossamer curtains and circled the dark bedchamber, stirring the white sheets and the wings of the two NightWings. And slowly, softly, Morrowseer woke. Oscillation watched him impassively. His mind was nothing more than a slate for Oscillation to write on and edit as it wished. Now, all memory of Blister had been erased, cleanly and clearly, as if she had never existed and their paths had never crossed. And in that space that Blister had once occupied, Oscillation had written its own name. Morrowseer looked at the twisted black NightWing with the white eyes. It who had slain the SandWing princess who he had once loved, who was now lost to him. It who had entered into and changed his mind to make him love it - because it was now his everything. It held his mind, soul, and heart in the palm of its paw. Tails entwined, wings arched, snouts met, lips touched, eyes closed. And it was love. Love that was both at the same time pure and depraved, beautiful and tainted. It was love, in all its insanity and joy, agony and wonder. It was all that Morrowseer knew. Oscillation tasted like rain, and metal, and moonlight. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Kittyluvver)